elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Dead Rising
A good deck for rapidly multiplying your damage whilst keeping enemy creatures out of play. If countered early (and it can be countered, just about) then you're in for a tough time, but in most cases it'll give you the win. The Deck: * Bone Pillar x8 *Gravity Pillar x8 * Vulture x3 * Boneyard x4 * Bone Wall x3 * Momentum x4 * Otyugh x6 Optional Additions: * Spark x4 * Poison x2 * Plague x2 * Arsenic x1 NB: I'm still messing around with the pillar proportions to get a balance between waiting ages for the right quantums and drawing pillars when you have the quantums and need the creatures. I recommend an eclipse to boost attack power, and please specify the mark... Sccapemaster 23:15, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Strengths An Otyugh out early is ready to start eating the enemy creatures as they appear, and if you play Vulture early then you get double, because the Vulture gains +1/+1 for every creature eaten. A Boneyard gives Skeletons who have 1/1, so then you get triple, and if your Otyugh eats the Skeletons, then in total you've gained +4/+4 from one enemy card (+2/+2 each for Otyugh and Vulture). This works even better if you have multiple Boneyards. Also, a Bone Wall is great for keeping the damage off because it blocks an entire attack per level, no matter how large the attack. It gains 2 levels from each creature death, so if an Otyugh eats one creature plus the resulting Skeleton, your Bone Wall has gained 4 levels - again, multiple Boneyards boost this effect by giving you more Skeletons to eat and get extra Bone Wall levels. Weaknesses Delaying tactics will cause problems for this strategy if used early enough; as a result, Time is probably the hardest mark to beat as the Reverse Time spell will keep sending your Otyughs back to the deck, stripping them of all their gains and wasting your quantums. Thunderstorms can also be annoying as they will kill all of your Skeletons in one go, denying you the chance to eat them all and boost your Vultures and Bone Walls. A Firefly Queen played hard and with a good opening draw will prove hard to beat, although it can be done. The main problem is if your opponent has an Owl's Eye, which can pick of your Otyughs faster than they can boost their HP by eating things. Otherwise, as long as your Otyugh comes up relatively soon, all is well - just eat the Fireflies until your Otyugh is big enough to eat the Queen, and victory should follow. A few enemy dragons will make things a little more interesting here, requiring some hasty feeding of your Otyugh and clever use of Sparks and the like to keep the Bone Wall standing, but it's still possible to win. Variations * A Nightfall card or two will protect your Skeletons from Thunderstorms as well as giving your Vultures a little boost, but they require Obsidian Pillars (or a few Nova spells) and your chances of them coming up early are slim in this deck, which can be a little larger than most. * Some Sparks are pretty handy because they cost nothing to deploy, and they deal 2 damage and then vanish, giving you 2 extra Bone Wall levels, +1/+1 for all your vultures, and a Skeleton per Boneyard for your Otyugh to eat, thus boosting your Bone Wall and Vultures even further. * Once your four main cards are out (Otyugh, Vulture, Boneyard, Bone Wall) you'll use very few quantums because all you'll be doing is eating things with your Otyugh, which only takes one quantum. This means the quantums can really stack up late in the game, so a Dragon or two from each of the elements used here (Colossal Dragons for Gravity, Bone Dragons for Death) will provide some heavy firepower for late in the game. It's worth messing around with the ratios, though, because if those dragons come up early and you end up with a full hand, you may be forced to discard them. * Adding several Viruses will allow you to soften up larger creatures for your Otyugh. Also, if everything is in place, the Virus will be replaced by a Skeleton, boost your Vulture and add to your Bone Wall all at the same time. -- Etaan 20:47, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Comments Feel free to leave your comments on this deck in the talk page. Category:Decks Category:Aggro